


Birthday Surprised

by RavenBloodwolf



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Demon!Jonas, Demon!Sidney, Incubs!Jonas, M/M, Supternatural AU, aries forever, cause Mitch got one so its his turn, happy birthday mitch you dork, they're a bit ooc here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBloodwolf/pseuds/RavenBloodwolf
Summary: “Mitch, I’m hungry.” “Don’t see how that’s my problem, Spots. Just grab something from the fridge.” “No.” That way the word came out all breathy and needy made Mitch whip his head around to see dilating cat pupils devour the band of molten gold. “I’m hungry.” Otherwise known as: the AU where Jonas and Sidney are half demon and Mitch is only a simple man





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is a double Birthday gift, for Mitch and myself. I read up on the wiki months ago and found out that we are literally born one day apart, me being the ninth and him being the eleventh. Hail us Aries children! We’re aggressive but gentle people that will kill to protect those we love lol.
> 
> So Happy Birthday, you gigantic dork.

Mitch use to only tolerate Sellwood High because of two things, now three – four if you include the free lunch. The first, being the freaky as shit fuckery that goes down there. 

Sellwood was one of the few places on Earth where the preternatural called home. It was also the place where Christian fuckers flooded to try to “rid the town of its ‘evilness’” when in reality, the so called monsters were nicer to you than the supposed holier than thou troops. Honestly Mitch could bore you with how many times they were nice to him, or even waved a hello. But ask him about the religious nutjobs and his brain will just take a dive cause fuck if he knew and fuck if he cared.

And although most of the town generally consisted of sirens and merfolk – kinda lame in Mitch’s opinion except for the few shark ones he saw. They were fucking cool in his opinion – there was the occasional ghoul, lycan and vamp emo brat that would run errands and do boring stuff that normal humans do. Except to make it look cool when a harpy flaps their wings a bit to get at the last box of cereal from way up high or ghost peeking in the girls locker room. You know, essentials and shit like that.

The second most tolerable thing about Sellwood High, was one preternatural in particular. Jonas Wagner, 18 years old, freckled cute nerd and incubus. Well, half incubus.

It would surprise you how there aren’t as many sightings of demons in places that those religious nut ups like to preach. Surprisingly, only a good 18% are in any major cities in the US. Another 57 percent weren’t even on the continent of North America. So, in the end, only 25% lived in towns and cities, but roughly a majority of them lived in regular, small, run-of-the-mill, American towns. 

Small, unimportant towns like Sellwood. Got it? Good.

Now, add that with the chances of a demon and a human actually having a kid together. Hooking up is one thing, it happens all the time. But actually having children? This is the equivalent, of picking up a random pebble on the ground, throwing it, and somehow killing a fully grown multi billionair body lifter with it and also stealing their girlfriend. Slim to fucking none chances of actually happening, but it’s still possible.

And the fact that he was a twin? As in, part of a set? That about blows all you knew out the water.

Though one of the most common demons, Incubi and their sister species Succubi, are very standoffish and even prudy, when it comes to mates. They’re rowdy and filthy in everything else, but if they find a creature that they can stand and can give them the energy they need without, you know dying, then they suddenly become Fort Knox. Impossible to get into to. 

Usually, their choice of mates was a lycan. Mitch has heard rumors of lycan being so charged by sex, that they transform and go totally ballistic. He’s seen thumbnails of snuff films on porn sites when he needed to jack off featuring that, but the thought of seeing it and then watching them go batshit insane on camera always made him queasy. 

That, and it was a major boner killer. He always felt himself go soft a bit when those popped up. Damn Porn Hub, giving him some freaky weird shit in the recommended sections next to the video.

Plus, just the thought of watching them devour their partner and anyone else in a mile radius was a major boner killer and he didn’t need that, thanks.

It was rare to find them so entranced by humans that even Mitch hasn’t heard of one outside of those stupid penny romance books at the supermarkets he’d swipe for his aunt. He thought it was all bs anyway, until he meet the Wagner twins.

The thing was, no one would’ve known about their bloodline just by looking at them. Jonas and Sidney Wagner looked like your average American kids, just with more freckles than anyone he’s ever met. It’s when you actually can get within 5 feet of them – cause Sidney is a monster when it comes to protecting her brother. Mitch remembers that one time in middle school when she fucking bit him for pushing Joey– that you could see something was just slightly off about them.

Jonas’ eyes were hazel, but sometimes they were green, like grass or emeralds but Mitch wouldn’t say that out loud; sometimes, they were even a honey brown. But there were other times, when those hazel eyes were just gold, like jewelry or even the color of a new penny. 

When that happened, his pupil would slant, like a cat’s, and a ring of red would peek through. Not to engulf the molten gold, but just enough to look sick as fuck. His canines would elongate to actual canines, just slightly visible through his lips. His nails became sharper; longer and it almost looked like his ears became pointed like an elf’s.

He once told Mitch that his sister would get the same way, but her eyes were reddish pink. Mitch never saw it, and he hoped to whoever could hear him didn’t let him. Sidney was a cool, unnerved person till she wasn’t and the devil help whoever pissed her off cause god defiantly said ‘lol sol! sucks to be you!’.

Despite all this though – and this is one of Mitch’s favorite things about Jonas – Jonas didn’t act like an incubus. Like, ever. 

Oh, Mitch has always been told what Incubi were like: slutty, needy things that always wanted sex right then, right now, “Come on what’s with the delay?”, “Finally!” and “You can go another three or seven rounds…right?”. Honestly, they sounded like girls but with less work in everything else and more work in the one thing that mattered to a guy.

But not Jonas. Sweet Jonas, who blushed and stuttered at the mere mention of sex. It was adorable actually and Mitch loved to tease the shorter teen about it relentlessly. But truthfully, he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Which comes to the third and final thing that makes Sellwood tolerable. Jonas being Mitch’s boyfriend. A lot of people seem to think that having an Incubus or a Succubus as a partner was awesome. Sex marathons whenever? Hells. Fucking. Yeah. Who wouldn’t want that?

Surprisingly, Mitch. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t a fucking monk or a dickless fuck or anything like that. He was a red hot bloodied gay male in America! Of course he wanted sex; he seemed to almost always want it. 

It was one of three things he needed in life: Jonas, Food (cause Jonas needed him and he couldn't do that by being fucking dead) and Sex. The Mitch Muller Three Basic Food Groups.

And sex with Jonas is great. Life changing, actually. Otherworldly. But not in the way you think. 

Jonas is actually very conservative and very shy about sex. Aside from Mitch, he’s never done it before and Mitch is always gentle and slow. Like, “the world can wait I need to memorize very freckle on your shoulder” slow. And that’s how they like it.

Mitch always wants to show Jonas that he’s grateful he’s even giving him a chance. He’ll kiss and suck every inch of his body before even getting to the good part, leaving marks and rubbing his face against his skin. And Jonas showers Mitch with the same, with words of endearments to show that he’s actually in it for him, that this is real for as long as he wants it.

And Mitch is a greedy, greedy fucker. He takes it all and takes what Jonas has already given. The Grinch could take lessons from him.

But he loves the moments of not sex too. 

He likes snuggling on the couch and watching Rupaul’s Drag Race with Jonas asking a question about each contestant. He likes the dates they go on, which are few and far in in-between and how they have fun even though their broke as fuck and can barely afford a small slushie at the Seven-11 with their money combined. He loves when Jonas says he loves him as they cuddle at the cove or in his bed when Mitch sneaks in; his breath warm and sweet with minty toothpaste that Mitch inhales deeply because he’s that far gone.

Even when he brings his Mama home and introduced her to Jonas for the first time. It had been the second most nerve wracking shit in his life, but he can’t lie about how ecstatic he was when she embraced him and screamed about cute he was. He was walking fucking high then.

So, yeah. Mitch could live without the infamous sex drive that Jonas apparently doesn’t have. He really didn’t need it. All he could’ve asked for was right there in a perfect, spotty, snark filled little package and he wasn’t about to punch a gift horse’s mouth and demand for more. 

Life was actually perfect for once.

Then, it got just a little bit more complicated.

\-----

 

“Mitch, I’m hungry.” 

They were at Mitch’s Aunt’s house, alone for once. It was Saturday and Dean thought Jonas had gone with his sister to help her with some marine assignment for environmental class. But as soon as they were away from Dean’s gaze, they split up and went to do hang out with other people. That was the only reason they were allowed to go out on weekends, otherwise they were stuck at home, forced to help look after the latest batch of foster kids.

Mitch’s mom and aunt had something they wanted to go to – a movie or concert Mitch didn’t really know he only paid attention when Jonas got there – and they had left hours ago. It didn’t matter honestly. 

It was his birthday, Jonas was his boyfriend, they were alone in his house and they were acting all couply and shit. So it was just the two of them, Jonas draped across his side like a large cat with Mitch’s arm resting around his waist. Hopefully they could get a little action in before his aunt and mom got back and Joey had to leave. It was his birthday, after all. He was entitled to at least a blow job. Or ass eating. Or pounding that ass honestly he wasn’t picky.

All that aside, it was nice, if he honest with himself, and he didn’t really want Jonas to get up. He radiated warmth like a walking heated blanket and he would get pissed if he got cold. But glancing down at his phone, he saw that it’s has been a hot minute since the half demon walked in. He probably didn’t eat anything before coming here either, the dork.

“Don’t see how that’s my problem, Spots. Just grab something from the fridge.” He grunted, reluctantly moving his arm from his boyfriend’s waist. The faster he urged the other along, the faster he could get warm again.

But surprisingly, Jonas didn’t move. He didn’t even try to argue either like he usually would if Mitch told to get a drink or eat something and he asked if he was sure if that was ok. Instead, he seemed to huff and press himself closer to the lanky male.

“No.” That way the word came out all breathy and needy made Mitch whip his head around to see dilating cat pupils devour the band of molten gold. “I’m hungry.”

Mitch’s eyes widened. The usually small slither of red was now like a freaking band. It completely obscured the gold and the blackness of the pupils seemed to be warring with the red for dominance. Sharp canines peeked from moist lips as Jonas rubbed himself against the other, making him jump as he felt something hard and wet poke at his leg.

As Jonas rubbed and purred against him like an oversized housecat, something click in Mitch’s mind that something was indeed not right about this situation. 

He has heard about this shit right here. This was a Demon Rut.

Oh.

Oh holy fucking shit damn fuuuuuuccccckkkk.

Demons go through it once or twice every couple of years. From what little he remembered Demonic Health Ed, Demon Rut’s were when demons got super horny and fucked everything. Like, even walls and shit. Sex demons, though, are special. They get it once every few months instead of years. But the downside is that they black out; having no memory of what or who they did in that time frame.

In seconds, his shock melted away to righteous anger. What the fuck was Spots thinking?! There were only a handful of Demons that called Sellwood home, but it was enough that, if his rut started early, Jonas would’ve been at the mercy of one of those fuckers! 

“Joey, what the fuck-!” Before Mitch could push Jonas away, the other nuzzled and nipped his neck. 

Mitch still at feeling those razor canine nibble at his thin skin, head unwillingly tilting back. Damn his neck being a weak spot. Jonas took one last nip before looking up at his boyfriend with blood red eyes.

“This is my present for you. I didn’t know what to get you, so…,” suddenly shy, he bashfully looked down before returning his gaze to Mitch’s face. “I figured the next best thing was to show you, how much I love and trust you. Sharing a Demon Rut is biggest show of trust and - I usually only get it for a day or two. So - and I wanted to show you how much I trust you to take care of me. And, and-” 

“Come down, Spots, before your brain shorts out.” Cupping his chubby cheeks, Mitch leans down and plants a kiss right on that pouty mouth. He pulls away just in time to see the dazed expression on the others face. “This is - shit this is a big step here. You sure you wanna do this?”

He knew what it would mean if they did. It would the first step towards commitment; to serious courtship. Demons and other supernatural beings will smell the residual rut on both of them and will know that they are beginning the long journey of matehood.

It was a big step, and very intimidating if MItch was being honest. If Joey did in fact want to do this...then that said a lot about how willing he was to putting up with Mitch and his shit. This held more meaning than both of them probably knew. Jonas was giving himself to Mitch with zero uncertainty. His entire being, all for the taking.

And Mitch is just a simple, poor trash human in love. He’ll take all he can get.

He gently shook the head sandwiched between his hands. “I’m not mad, Spots. Maybe a little,” he admitted when the other narrowed his eyes. “but only because this was a fucking risky move. You could’ve been snatched up before you got here.”

Pouting, Jonas removed his head from in between Mitch’s hands. “So, you don’t want to-”

“I’m not saying that!” Failing a bit, Mitch moved to bring Jonas back into his arms “We can still-ya know do that, but in a sec.”

“Oh. OK.” The purring returned and it resonated through both their bodies. “I thought you were mad at me .” 

“What, at you? Nah babe, never.” He rubbed his hand up and down the smallers back, smirking at the slight shivers left in the wake of his touch. “It’s cool. Just...Give me a minute and we can see about ‘feeding’ you. Alright?”

All he got in response to that was a content purr as Jonas began to himself against his frame. Mitch sighed.

“Happy birthday, Mitch.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Spots.”

**Author's Note:**

> So....I'm strangely finding myself unable to write smut of these two? Which is strange cause this has never happened before lol. This was a back up when my first bday fic was no longer one shot worthy and it took forever to get to the dirty dirty. I guess I care about this children too much to even write smut? Wow LMAO
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Have a good Mitch Appreciation Day!


End file.
